Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150808064307
Quelle: Giga Über kaum ein Geheimnis im Game-of-Thrones-Universum wird so viel spekuliert wie über das Ende der TV-Serie und der Buchreiche A Song of Ice and Fire. Nicht einmal die Wahrheit über Jon Snows Mutter kommt an die Wissbegierde der Fans heran, sich Theorien für mögliche Enden zu überlegen. Doch welche Theorien sind am schlüssigsten? Oder widersprechen sie sich überhaupt? Und ist Jon Snow tatsächlich tot? Mögliches Game-Of-Thrones-Ende: Theorien im Überblick thumb|250px Theorien zum Ende von Game of Thrones gibt es zu Hauf. Einige sind spannend, andere haarsträubend und manche kann man wohl eher ins Land der Mythen und Märchen stecken. Wir haben uns die fünf gängigsten Fan-Theorien zum großen Game-of-Thrones-Finale angesehen und wollen sie euch im Detail vorstellen. Auf der letzten Seite lest ihr außerdem unsere Einschätzung, welches Ende am wahrscheinlichsten ist Viel Spaß! Einige Fans kennen das Ende bereits Im August gab George R.R. Martin zu, dass einige Fans bereits die vielen Hinweise und Andeutungen in seinen Büchern richtig gedeutet hätten, und das Ende ziemlich genau vorhersagen könnten. Was hat Martin genau gesagt? : So many readers were reading the books with so much attention that they were throwing up some theories and while some of those theories were amusing bulls— and creative, some of the theories are right. : At least one or two readers had put together the extremely subtle and obscure clues that I’d planted in the books and came to the right solution. : So what do I do then? Do I change it! I wrestled with that issue and I came to the conclusion that changing it would be a disaster, because the clues were there. : You can’t do that, so I’m just going to go ahead. Für alle Leser, deren Englischkenntnisse nicht so gut sind, hier die grobe Übersetzung: : Viele Leser haben die Bücher äußerst aufmerksam gelesen und einige Theorien dazu entwickelt, Viele davon sind Quatsch oder einfach kreativ, andere Theorien hingegen stimmen. : Mindestens ein oder zwei Leser haben die extrem subtilen und obskuren Hinweise, die ich in den Büchern versteckt habe, richtig zusammengesetzt und die richtige Lösung gefunden. : Was mache ich dann? Änder ich die Bücher? Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und schließlich beschlossen, dass es eine Katastrophe wäre, etwas zu verändern, da die Hinweise ja schon da sind. : Man kann nichts mehr ändern, ich mache also einfach so weiter. Aha! Einige Theorien, die von Fans aufgestellt wurden und die das Ende direkt beeinflussen, sind also richtig. Wahrscheinlich auch die eine oder andere Theorie, die wir euch nun vorstellen wollen. SPOILER Game-of-Thrones-Fan-Theorie 1: R+L=J Nein, wir sind jetzt nicht im Mathematik-Unterricht und jonglieren mit Variablen, die Buchstaben stehen viel eher für drei Charaktere aus dem Game-of-Thrones-Universum. Konkret geht es um Rhaegar, den Sohn des verrückten Targaryen-Königs, der von Robert Baratheon gestürzt wurde, um Lyanna, die verstorbene Schwester von Eddard Stark und um Jon Snow. Was haben diese drei Charaktere nun miteinander zu tun? Nun, es wird vermutt, dass Rhaegar und Lyanna Jons Eltern sind. Wieso dies vermutet wird und wie genau es dazu kommen konnte, lest ihr in unserem ausführlichen Artikel zum Thema: Die Wahrheit über Jon Snows Mutter (R+L=J). So viel aber noch zu dieser Theorie: Die Hinweise in den Büchern sind so stark, dass man mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit davon ausgehen kann, dass sie stimmt. Sean Bean, der Eddard Stark spielt, hat selbst scherzhaft gesagt, dass er wohl nicht Jons Vater ist. Was diese Theorie nun mit dem Ende zu tun hat, dazu kommen wir auf den nächsten zwei Seiten. Game-of-Thrones-Fan-Theorie 2: Wer ist Azor Ahai? Ein Drache oder ein Bastard? thumb|250px Melisandre, die Rote Priesterin in den Diensten von Stannis Baratheon, ist davon überzeugt, dass ebenjener die Wiedergeburt von Azor Ahai ist. Azor ist ein legendärer Held, der mit seinem mächtigen Schwert Lightbringer gegen die Dunkelheit ankämpfte. In der Form der Others gibt es nun wieder die Dunkelheit und Melisandre glaubt, dass es Stannis’ Schicksal ist, sich diesen in den Weg zu stellen und sie zu besiegen. In A Clash of Kings ist ein großer, roter Asteroid am Himmel über Westeros zu sehen. Die Bedeutung seines Auftauchens wird allerdings von verschiedenen Figuren ganz unterschiedlich interpretiert. Und keine der Deutungen scheint sich im Nachhinein als richtig herauszustellen. : There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him. So ist Melisandre der Ansicht, dass mit dem Auftauchen des Asteroiden Azor Ahai wiedergeboren wurde, Stannis Baratheon ist nun Azor Ahai. Dass dies wirklich zutrifft ist aber mehr als fragwürdig. So hat Stannis nur eine billige Kopie des mächtigen Lightbringer-Schwertes von Azor. Außerdem gibt es Charaktere, die auf die eigentliche Prophezeiung wesentlich besser passen. Dazu kommt Stannis’ scheinbares Ende in Staffel 5 der Serie. Nur: Ist er wirklich tot? Hat Melisandre zuvor ihren Irrtum erkannt? Und wird das Buch hier der Serie überhaupt folgen? Daenerys als Azor Ahai? thumb|250px Daeny wurde zwei Mal geboren: einmal während eines Sturmes auf Dragonstone, die eigentliche Geburt, und ihre zweite Geburt im Feuer bzw. die Geburt der Drachen im Feuer. Die Beschreibung der Prophezeiung passt also sehr gut auf sie. Auf der anderen Seite sagt Melisandre aber auch: : I pray for a glimpse of Azor Ahai and R'hallor shows me only Snow. Man könnte hier fast den Eindruck gewinnen, dass Snow nicht wörtlich gemeint ist, sondern sich auf den Bastard Jon Snow beziehen würde. Das würde auch zu unserer ersten Theorie passen: Jon Snow ist Rhaegars Sohn und ist deswegen der eigentliche Drache, nicht Daenerys. Game-of-Thrones-Fan-Theorie 3: Die drei Köpfe des Drachen Im House of the Undying sieht Daeny ihren Bruder und hört ihn von den drei Köpfen des Drachen sprechen. Aber wer sind diese drei Köpfe? Die Thorie besagt, dass damit tatsächlich Personen gemeint sind. Eine naheliegende ist natürlich Daeny selbst. Wenn R+L=J, dann könnte Jon gut ein zweiter Kopf des Drachen sein. Und wer ist der Dritte? Zum einen gibt es noch die Theorie, dass Tyrion nicht Tywins Sohn ist, sondern der Nachkomme von seiner Mutter und dem verrückten König Aerys Targaryen. Tyrion könnte also auch ein “Drache” sein. Es gibt aber noch zwei weitere mögliche Kandidaten: einmal Bran, der mit seinen Warg-Kräften vll. auch mit einem Drachen fliegen kann. Oder der Sohn von Rhaegar, von dem gemutmaßt wird, dass er vll. gar nicht von The Mountain getötet wurde. Fragen, Fragen… Game-of-Thrones-Fan-Theorie 4: "When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die." Die Worte in der Überschrift sind Cerseis. Und sie beziehen sich auf die Intrigen und schließlich den offenen Krieg um den Thron in King’s Landing. Die Frage ist allerdings: Ist der Krieg um diesen Thron überhaupt wichtig für das Ende? Dorne und der Norden spalten sich eventuell ab, Daeny könnte durchaus auch im fernen Osten verbleiben. Damit könnte es im Endeffekt mehrere Throne geben. Es ist aber nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass The Others bald im Norden von Westeros einfallen werden. Damit wären alle Streitereien um den Thron vielleicht nicht ganz vergessen, würden aber zumindest deutlich in den Hintergrund treten. Denkbar ist, dass sich einige verfeindete Parteien gegen die White Walkers verbünden. Game-of-Thrones-Fan-Theorie 5: Arya Stark ist bööööse thumb|250px Arya Stark ist ziemlich cool. Ich glaube, darauf können wir uns einigen. Aber gehört sie überhaupt noch zu den Guten? Immerhin hat sie Westeros verlassen und wird zu einem Killer ausgebildet. Und ist dann auch noch in einer Art “Kirche”, die den Many-Faced God anbetet, der durchaus etwas mit den Others zu tun haben könnte. Kämpft Arya am Ende vielleicht sogar gegen ihren Halbbruder Jon Snow? Oh je, die Red Wedding wäre nichts dagegen. Game of Thrones: Wie sieht das Ende denn jetzt aus? Das können wir trotz aller Theorien (leider?) nicht endgültig beantworten. Es ist aber sicherlich möglich, einige Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen: * Jon Snow wird am Ende eine extrem wichtige Rolle spielen: Zwar wissen wir noch nicht genau, welche Rolle ihm genau zukommen wird, aber er ist wahrscheinlich einer der drei Köpfe des Drachen und wird dabei helfen, die Others zu besiegen. * Am Ende wird ein großer Kampf zwischen Feuer und Eis, Drachen und Others stehen. * Der Kampf und den Thron innerhalb von Weteros wird zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit enden. * Auch Tyrion wird bis zum Ende wichtig bleiben, eventuell ist auch er einer der drei Drachen. * Was ist mit Daeny? Hier bin ich mir am unsichersten: Klar erscheint sie momentan als einer der Schlüsselfiguren. Aber: Nehmen wir mal an, Jon Snow ist der Sohn ihres Bruders, also ihr Cousin, Tyrion ihr Halbbruder und Rhagars Sohn hat Dragonstone tatsächlich überlebt: Alle drei stünden in der Thronfolge vor ihr, zumindest, wenn die Bastarde Tyrion und Jon auch als Nachfolger anerkannt würden. Es gibt also die kleine Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Daeny am Ende eine “einfache Adelige” bleibt. Vielleicht heiratet sie ja Jon? ;) * Azor Ahai könnte aus drei Personen bestehen, sozusagen eine Dreifaltigkeit. * Stannis wird kein König werden. Punkt. * Arya schließt sich den Others an oder kämpft zumindest auf ihrer Seite, um an Ende Jon gegenüber zu stehen. Neeeein, bitte nicht! : Oh, you think you know how the Song of Ice and Fire ends? — George RR Martin (@GeorgeRRMartin_) 13. August 2014 Die Herkunft der Others verraten? thumb|250px Endlich gibt es wieder mal Neuigkeiten zum Game-of-Thrones-Universum. So könnte es sein, dass Michele Clapton, die Kostümdesignern für Game of Thrones, mit einem unbedachten Kommentar einen ziemlichen Hammer ausgeplaudert hat: Wo kommen die Others eigentlich her? Was ist ihr Ursprung? Hier ein Zitat aus dem New York Magazine (wir hätten gerne verlinkt, aber der Artikel ist verschwunden): : And while the White Walkers have an armor of sorts, Clapton told us that it's all found materials, “part of sculptures and architectures that they reused as armor,“ nothing they made themselves. “The idea was that they maybe discovered an ancient society that was actually very sophisticated, but the leather bits were all kind of eaten away. That wouldn't have survived. Ok, das hört sich zunächst nicht allzu spektakulär an, aber der Reihe nach: Zunächst einmal wissen wir fast gar nichts über die Other. Nur, dass sie es gerne kalt mögen und ziemlich empfindlich auf Feuer und Obsidian reagieren. In dieser Hinsicht ist Claptons Kommentar also schon bemerkenswert, gibt er doch einige Informationen, die wir bis jetzt noch nicht hatten, nämlich dass die Others Rüstung tragen, die so aussieht, als wären die Teile früher einmal Teil von Architektur gewesen, eventuell etwas von einer alten, fortgeschrittenen Kultur. Folgendes Zitat stammt aus dem “Geschichtsbuch” von Westeros (siehe rechts): : Among the iron born, it is said that the first of the First Men to come to the Iron Isles found the famous Seastone Chair on Old Wyk, but that the isles were uninhabited... suggested that the chair was left by visitors from across the Sunset Sea, but there is no evidence for this, only speculation. Es scheint so, dass es auf Old Wyk bzw. ganz Westeros bereits vor den Menschen eine Hochkultur gegeben hat. Von der Statur her müssen diese Kreaturen aber den Menschen ähnlich gewesen sein, wird der Season Chair doch auch von letzteren benutzt. Der Stuhl ist eines von vielen Artefakten, welches aus dem mysteriösen Black Stone gefertigt wurde. Außerdem wird vermutet, dass die Iron Islands einmal eine einzige Insel gewesen sind, auf denen eine riesige Festung der Hochkultur stand. Zusätzlich werden in The World of Ice and Fire auch einige Male einige mysteriöse alte Kultur erwähnt, die in Verbindung mit Drachen, Valyria und Asshai steht. Eventuell sind die Others diese geheimnisvolle Kultur, allerdings auf unbekannte Art und Weise verändert. Schließlich sind sie nicht mehr Kultur schaffend, sondern nur noch in zerstörerischer Mission unterwegs. Möglich, dass es in dieser Kultur einen Bürgerkrieg oder etwas in der Art gab. Möglich auch, dass diese Kreaturen magisch waren und ein Krieg nicht nur für die Zerstörung der Iron Islands, sondern auch für die Unregelmäßigkeit der Jahreszeiten verantwortlich ist. Selbst die Zitadelle findet keine Antwort darauf, wieso diese nicht regelmäßig sind, da sich der Globus und sein Stand zur Sonne regelmäßig verändern. Solte diese Vermutung stimmen, dann wären die Iron Islands so etwas wie Atlantis und die Others die (verrückt gewordenen?) magisch veränderten Nachkommen. Was uns GoT-Staffel 5 über das Ende verrät: Die Serie wird Spoiler über das Ende enthalten Wir wissen es ziemlich genau: Staffel 5 von GoT wird die Story von A Song of Ice and Fire bzw. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer – also der Buchreihe – vorwegnehmen. So holt die Serie die Bücher mit der fünften Saison nicht nur ein, sondern wird auch einige Story-Elemente enthalten, die so in A Dance With Dragons* noch nicht zu lesen waren. Einer der Macher der Serie, DAvid Benioff wird mit folgenden Worten zitiert: : Luckily, we’ve been talking about this with George for a long time, ever since we saw this could happen, and we know where things are heading,” said Game of Thrones showrunner David Benioff. Die Macher haben also mit Martin darüber gesprochen, was passiert, wenn man die Buchreihe und die Handlung darin mit der Serie einholt oder sogar überholt. : And so we’ll eventually, basically, meet up at pretty much the same place where George is going; there might be a few deviations along the route, but we’re heading towards the same destination. Man kennt also das Ende bereits. Und auch wenn die Serie einiges anders machen wird, wird man ungefähr da ankommen, wo die Bücher auch enden werden. Wir wissen also, dass es kleinere Unterschiede geben wird, die große Story aber relativ ähnlich ist.